Gold Slash
by Shiroganehikari
Summary: Roy never thought he would have been able to find a Chimera. But when he did, he wished he never had. If he didn't agree to that mission, he wouldn't have found him.... EdxRoy
1. Chapter 1 the day i met him

PROLOUGE

Chimeras, these fascinating, one of a kind creatures prowl around the world in search of methods for survival. Humans hunt them down, for their own selfish needs. A capture of these unique creatures (god knows what they do with them) reaps them monetary rewards and unlimited privileges. These unique creatures have an IQ that is higher than normal human beings, always effectively escaping when cornered. But their numbers are dwindling and they know it. Escaping was the only method of survival. So they left, in search of forests and abandoned buildings.

CHAPTER ONE

Strong muscles rippling under the moonlight, Ed posed to strike as he stalked his prey in the thick, dense undergrowth of the abandoned building. Carefully, not even causing a single leaf to rustle under his softly paced feet, he moved in for the lunge. His target was just a few centimeters away. A cool, night breeze blew towards him. Despite his target having a keen sense of smell, he knew he couldn't smell him now. He was upwind, thus having the advantage. Cautiously, he zeroed in, and lunged. His prey gave a gasp of surprise as the air was knocked out of him. Instinctively, he whipped around, baring his fangs at his attacker. Instead of seeing one, he saw his innocent older brother on his back, sprawled on the ground, whom had fallen when his brother whipped around. Ed had a small smile plastered on his face and his hands were above his head in a sign of surrender.

"Al! That was mean! Throwing me off like that!" Ed whined, his long tail swishing from side to side happily, his expression becoming a small pout.

"That's your own fault. Sneaking on me like that, you should just stop scaring me! One day, I might really have a heart attack!" Al said, while fondly ruffling his older brother's head just between his ears. Ed simply loved people stroking his ears thus, he leaned into the touch. Al expected Ed to retort back, it was his nature, but he didn't. Ed was purring too hard to even be able to speak. His half-lidded yellow eyes were glassy and his sensitive cat ears twitched at any touch. It came to a surprise to many that Edward was the older brother. It was just that Ed was pretty small for his size, lean and slender, deceptively muscular in a feminine way, the total opposite of him. Al was tough and strong, easily beating his brother in height by a few inches, but well.. Nobody ever dared mention about Ed's height after he practically dumped that guy into the freezing icy pond during winter. They were sitting on the cool ground just outside the abandoned building, under the full moon. This area was their home. It was off-limited to humans as it was surrounded by steep slopes and waterfalls that were too challenging and also that best suited for Chimeras could scale. A paradise for Chimeras, their parents had thought.

Footsteps approaching them, Ed reluctantly battered Al's paw away and turned towards the sound. His smile faded away that instant.

"Mother," Ed greeted, keeping his expression blank and empty.

"What are you boys doing outside? It's freezing! Come on in." His mother, Trisha, reprimanded.

Soundlessly, Ed got to his feet and padded away towards the little cave where they all lived. It was a little cave, polished inside, and adapted to make space for all four of them to fit into it. Al gazed at his brother's leaving back, wondering what triggered such a huge change in emotion the moment his mother appeared. His brother had always been the analytical one, he preferred to observe, analyzing his opponent's strengths and weaknesses, before making strategies. Only around his brother, would he show his playful and mischievous side, one he never showed in front of his parents. No one could understand why. Ed was intelligent and he knew it. Maybe, he was more intelligent than all of them together.

As Ed walked towards he little cave he caught a warm scent in the wind. Impossible. This scent . . . it was too near. It can't be possible. He turned to see his mother and brother. They hadn't felt any difference in their surroundings. Only he smelled it. He toyed with the idea of telling them about this new scent, weighing the pros and cons of coming to war immediately, but dismissed it quickly. Humans can't scale their mountain. He calculated the odds and was glad to fine it pretty low. He grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight. It should be fine.

Little did the he know, the peace in Chimera's Paradise was about to be broken.

* * *

Bright light shone through the partially permeable tent. Roy groaned inwardly as he was exhausted and it was time to wake up. He had spent the whole day yesterday scaling the steep slopes and waterfalls, almost falling off himself. They lost many men in this expedition, but they have yet to give up. They were going to catch a Chimera for their research. Reluctantly, Roy got up from his sleeping bag and proceeded to wake his friend up. Hughes was snoring in his sleep. Roy lifted his feet, kicking Hughes several times before Hughes even registered that he was being kicked.

"Wh...A…o…t?"

"Get up. The sun has already grown old and died while waiting for you to get up."

Hughes rubbed the area where he had been kicked brutally.

"No. the Sun's still up there..." Hughes replied drowsily, pointing at the Sun high in the sky, before collapsing back to sleep.

Roy muttered something under his breath before picking Hughes by the collar and throwing him out of the tent. A resounding crack could be heard as Hughes landed head first into a huge tree. After a while, the cursing came.

Roy washed his face and got ready all of his equipment for the rocky climb up the slopes. After a while, Hughes followed him up the hill grumbling about something like violence doesn't solve anything or something like that. The rest of his men slowly picked up their bags and followed. The climb was long and strenuous. Roy wondered how all the Chimeras managed to climb all the way to the top in the first place. After hiking up the hill for 5 days and 6 nights, they finally reached the top of the hill. It was snowing. Roy lifted his hand and a snowflake settled in his palm. Finally. He could capture a Chimera.

A flash of white shot past him, Roy immediately grabbed his gun and pointed. There was no one. Was it his imagination? No it can't be. There it was again. Another flash of yellow. Wait. Was it gold? Faster than his eyes could catch it, Hughes was already knocked out and had fallen to the ground. What? What was happening? He couldn't catch up with all the movement at once. And then, it was gone.

"What?" Roy exclaimed. What the hell just happened? That was a Chimera, wasn't it? could it be a messenger? It might have gone back to alert the rest of the Chimeras. He had to hurry.

"Someone! Help Hughes! I'm going in."

Roy barked out his orders to his men as he dashed towards the direction the Chimera went. He stumbled into a large area with many abandoned buildings and vegetation. Without warning, a heavy weight landed on his back causing him to fall onto the ground. He looked back but couldn't see anything except a long brown tail swishing just above his cheek. The men that followed him where also taken down by two other Chimeras. One was a yellow male Chimera with sparkling yellow eyes, while the other was a brown female Chimera with piercing eyes. He grabbed the gun in his hand tightly before pointing it at the light brown Chimera above him. Before he could even fire a shot, a loud snarl filled the air.

"Stop!"

Roy whipped his head around to see another Chimera. This breathtakingly beautiful golden Chimera was looking at him with his fangs bared. His ears were flat on his head and his tail was swishing side to side in agitation.

"Hurt my brother and you will regret it for life." The golden Chimera threatened.

Roy could not take his eyes off this Chimera. It was so breathtakingly beautiful, even the most beautiful girl could stand beside him and look only plain. His eyes were the most breathtaking eyes he had ever seen. It was cold with anger now, but still had its beauty in it. It was like staring at two orbs stunning of gold.

Slowly, Roy lowered the gun. He placed it on the ground and held his arms above his head. But throughout, his eyes never left the golden-haired beauty. At that second, the rest of Roy's man came rushing into the clearing, lifting up rifles and pointing at every Chimera in sight. Roy didn't move. He watched as the golden Chimera bristled at being out numbered and then looked as if he was deep in thought. He looked around, seeing the terrified faces of little Chimeras crying as their mothers hugged them. He frowned. After just a moment of hesitation, the golden-haired beauty spoke.

"Please ask your men to lower your guns. We will not hurt you just as long as you do not hurt us. " He said in a soft, calm voice.

"Lower your guns." Roy gave the order as the golden-haired beauty nodded to the brown Chimera who he had claimed as his brother. The brown Chimera released Roy and backed off.

Slowly, Roy got to his feet. The golden Chimera was looking directly at him now.

"Could you all leave this place? Can't you leave us in peace? Haven't we been hurt by humans enough? " the golden Chimera snarled, with an edge to his tone.

Roy considered this. This Chimera was negotiating with him. Slowly, he answered.

"No. We can't. We have journeyed so far to find this place and we will not leave here empty-handed."

"I see. Then what do you suggest?"

"...How about a deal?"

"…A deal?"

The Chimera thought about it for a while before motioning for Roy to continue.

"Do you speak for all the other Chimeras?" Roy asked

"No…" The golden Chimera replied hesitantly. Roy confused, asked "Then who are you?"

At this, the golden Chimera's eyes shone with pride and said,"I'm the successor to be the next Chimera Ruler."

Ran was stunned. This petite, innocent little Chimera was fit to be a ruler? It looks like it was more than it meets the eye. The Chimera seem to have read his thoughts as he started bristling and snarling. The fury only added to his looks. God, the Chimera looked like a freaking angry angel. It was only because of the brown Chimera's hand on his shoulder that was preventing the golden Chimera from running up to him and tearing him apart with those sharp canines. Roy decided to continue questioning. "So where is the Chimera Ruler now?"

The Chimera grounded out."He's not here.."

"ok. So this is the deal. I will leak no information about this place and promise never to come again only if…" he trailed off.

"Only if?" the golden-haired Chimera prompted.

"Only if one of you agrees to come with me for research purposes."

Hisses of outrage could be heard all around; many Chimeras were bristling with anger. The golden-haired Chimera was silent throughout, only his eyes showing a hint of irritation.

" …Only if you promise to prevent anyone else from entering this area" the Chimera continued.

"I can see that someone with such high status like you shouldn't have a problem with this…" he added observing the badges on his military uniform.

"Consider it done." Roy said.

"So who do you want to follow you?"

"You mean I can pick anyone?"

"No, only if that Chimera agrees to follow you."

"…….Then…. how about you?"

The golden Chimera impossibly widened his eyes at this as the female brown Chimera shouted.

"No! No! You will not take my son!"

The golden Chimera looked at his mother before turning his gaze back to Roy.

"Me?"

Roy nodded.

"Will I be able to come back again?"

"No." Roy's answer was curt.

The Chimera's eyes shadowed with grief. He looked at his mother.

"It's ok, mother. Al can take over my place. I'm too soft with intruders anyway."

The Chimera addressed his mother softly and then immediately turned his attention back to Roy.

"Deal." The Chimera said.

"Deal." Roy replied.

"I'll give you sometime with your family. We will take you away when night falls," Roy said.

"Thank you. We can provide you with lodging for the time being. That Chimera will lead you to it. Please follow."

As Ran followed the other Chimera, he didn't miss the scene of the crying brown Chimera hugging her son so tightly after her son had just sold himself for the sake of his people. He couldn't miss the sadness in the golden Chimera's eyes as he hugged his mother.

* * *

"What the hell was that, Ed?" Al snarled angrily, his usually gentle face overshadowed by anger.

"There was no choice. There was no other way." Ed replied in a calm tone.

Al was simply amazed. How could someone who had just sold himself be so calm now? But, he knew, despite his calm outer appearance, Ed was feeling the same as him. Worry, sadness, grief and so many other emotions that cannot be described by words. Despite hiding his real emotions so well, he still couldn't hide the sadness in his eyes.

"But…" Al began but Ed cut him off.

"There was no other choice. To protect the safety of the rest of the Chimeras here, a sacrifice must be made for peace and security. Don't you understand?" His eyes flashed with irritation although it wasn't shown in his tone.

"Damn." Al muttered unable to argue with his brother anymore.

Throughout the whole conversation, Hohenheim kept his eyes on the floor. He didn't know what to say or do. Even though Ed was his son, he never really understood him. It wasn't his place to say anything now. His son was the one who decided on everything in their territory. It was his foresight and intelligence that kept them from any danger so far. How could he doubt Ed's judgment? He looked beside him where his mate was sobbing sadly. He felt so worthless.

Ed sat down beside his mother and drew her into a big hug. His mother couldn't stop her tears.

"Mother… It's ok." Ed soothed patting his mother's lower back in circles.

"No.. it's not…it's not!" Trisha shook her head non-stop, tears flowing freely. She put her palms on Ed's cheeks and said.

"No. No one can take my son away from me..!" she sobbed. Ed hugged her tighter and whispered in her ear.

"I will come back one day. I promise you."

Trisha looked up at her son.

"Promises can't be broken." She whispered stubbornly.

"And it will be kept. I will come back." Ed replied soothingly.

The sun was starting to set. It was time to leave. Slowly untangling himself from his mother, Ed stood up and said to everyone else in the room,

"Goodbye."

He walked out of their little cave house, hearing shrieks of agony and sadness behind him. Al was standing outside the cave, staring at the retreating back of his brother.

Edward Elric knew that day, part of him had died.


	2. Chapter 2 sorrow and understanding

CHAPTER TWO

Roy paced around the small room that they were sent in. Finally, all of his research would be of use. Just then, the door flung open and there stood the very dejected golden Chimera. The Chimera's dull golden eyes regarded Roy blankly as he said,

"The sun has set. I suppose it's time to leave."

"You have said all your goodbyes?"

The Chimera nodded, unable to speak.

Roy continued.

"Then, let's get going."

Roy took out a metallic chain from his backpack and set on the wooden table. The golden Chimera eyed it warily.

"Put it on yourself, who knows, you might just try to escape."

The Chimera bristled at him put attempted to put it on anyway. The metallic chain was supposed to go around the neck, but the Chimera was having a tough time putting it on as his long silky hair kept getting caught in it, causing the Chimera to hiss in pain when the collar snagged on one of his fluffy ears. Finally, after watching for a few minutes, Roy relented.

"Fine. You can leave it, but if you try to escape, don't forget the risk you are taking." Roy threatened. The Chimera snarled in replied, blond tail swishing agitatedly. _God. What's with all the snarling…_Roy thought, listening to the seventh time the blond Chimera snarled at him today.

They walked back to their camp site in the forest, directly below the mountain where the Chimera's Paradise was. As they walked back slowly, Roy could not help turning back to see the Chimera trailing behind him, tail down, eyes on the ground. He hadn't spoken ever since leaving his home. A drop of water caught his attention as he looked up at the darkening sky. It was raining. Roy and his crew didn't bring any rain coats and umbrellas on their expedition. Roy cursed silently, cursing Hughes for not reminding him to bring it. The rain was getting heavier. Roy had no choice but to quicken his pace, or everyone would be drenched. He turned to look at the Chimera and once again couldn't help but marvel at the sacred beauty; his gold locks were plastered to his face, making them look so fragile and transparent. Roy couldn't stop put marveling at the beauty behind him. Despite being terribly drenched, the Chimera still had a type of aura surrounding him. But, in the rain, he looked so fragile, so vulnerable and so scared. It must be his first time leaving Chimera's Paradise. He had never seen the outside world before. Now Roy was going to take this little bird out of its cage, to put it in a much larger cage, the world. He had a whole world to see, and it was just the beginning.

The camp was slowly coming to sight. Roy heaved a sigh of relief. His team was getting exhausted.

"Come on guys. It's just up front. Come on." Roy said as he urged he team onwards. The Chimera didn't even look exhausted. As he strode into camp, many of Roy's workers greeted him with a smile of their faces or just a wave of acknowledgement. He watched as their expression turned into masks of wonder as the Chimera walked in. The Chimera's eyes darted around, warily looking at his surroundings. His golden tail had fluffed up twice its size and he looked apprehensive. "This way," he pointed to a small temporary shelter under a huge oak tree. It was made of a fly sheet supported by several sticks; it looked like a small tent big enough for only a person. The Chimera didn't say anything. He silently padded up to the makeshift tent and settled in it. This was stupid. Roy thought. Even though the Chimera was half animal, it didn't mean that he should also be treated like an animal. Roy looked around the clearing. But he couldn't find any other place which was available to be used as a bed. He sighed and turned to get some sheets for the tent.

* * *

Ed warily watched the man, (Roy was it?), shuffle away after giving him a mattress and a fluffy blue blanket.

"Seriously," Ed pouted, "Do they really think that I'm a dog?" as he stared at his make-shift tent. Ed sighed. As he proceeded to make himself comfortable, he turned three times around his blankets, settling himself within the fluffy blanket. Ed grimaced. He was filthy after the whole day of hiking. Slowly, he started licking at his grayish-golden fur with distaste. It was so messy and tangled. He licked and licked his tail till it turned silky and smooth again. Slowly, he proceeded to lap at his stomach, licking away the bits of dust that had stubbornly clung on to his small frame as he padded through the forest earlier. He gave his gold locks and pull, separating two stubborn strands of hair as he combed his long gold hair. The sensation was so soothing and familiar, just like the many times his mother helped him comb his hair.

At the thought of never being able to see his mother again, Ed felt a lump in his throat and his eyes turned glassy with hot unshed tears. As he willed his tears away, he flung himself into the mattress, whimpers and dry sobs breaking into the silence of the night. It was so painful. So painful that he would never be able to see them again. Ed chewed on his lower lip like he always did when he was distressed, this time drawing blood. The metallic tang of blood drew him back into reality, making the separation with his clan feel worse. He kept telling himself that it was the right choice to protect his clan, but it did not stop him from feeling the crushing pain of loneliness. Silently, he closed his eyes, sleep grasping him in its unrelenting grip.

Roy stumbled into his tent wearily. Slowly he removed his coat throwing it onto the unmade sleeping bag. Then, he threw himself on the thick sleeping bag with a plop. Roy groaned. He was exhausted. Maybe exhausted isn't the correct word as he felt just like he had just dropped to the deepest depths of hell, survived, and climbed back up. Suddenly, a soft whimper echoed from the field outside. With slanted eyes, Roy lifted his head and looked out of his tent. The field looked peaceful enough. Where the hell did that sound come from? Suddenly, he heard it again. He turned towards the sound and was surprised to see that it led to the makeshift tent. The Chimera had fallen asleep with his hands over his pillow, fingers grabbing the pillow. His eyes were closed and his mouth was a slightly open; giving off a hint of innocence. It would have actually looked really adorable if not for the tear tracks visible from the side of his face which was not hidden by the pillow. Even in sleep, the Chimera was still unknowingly shedding tears. A soft whimper escaped his mouth again as Roy watched; the Chimera frowned and curled tighter into a ball.

_He must be having a nightmare. _

Roy thought before his sub consciousness shouted back at him.

_Of course he would have a nightmare! We dragged him out of his home and forced him to follow us as a research subject!_

His sub consciousness growled back at him. Roy sighed. He couldn't deal with this now. He rubbed his hand over his face and growled softly. He couldn't deal with this now.

The next morning, Roy was awakened by a loud commotion just outside he's tent. He snarled in annoyance muttering a long string of curses as he stumbled irritably out. The first thing he noticed was a little bundle of gold lying sprawled on the ground. It didn't take him long to remember who it was. The gold Chimera was lying sprawled out on the floor bearing deep purple welts on his face, blood was slowly trickling down his head. His eyes were gazed as though he wasn't there. He made no attempt to get up as a black boot continued to kick him. Red momentarily clouded his senses and he marched right up to the attacker and punched him in the face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Roy shouted at the attacker whom he then realized was Havoc. Havoc looked shocked to be punched; this was evident in his expression. Roy pushed past Havoc, running towards the Chimera whom lay on the ground unmoving, only the constant twitching of his ears telling Roy that he was still alive. As he reached out a hand to touch the lean shoulder, the Chimera whipped around snarling with all its might, claws fully slid out.

"What the hell possessed you to do that, Havoc?" Roy shouted at Havoc without masking the venom in his voice. Havoc looked indignant. He sharply pointed at the Chimera and said, "It was that asshole! He bit me when I just wanted to touch his ears! Damn it!" Havoc screeched again, cradling his injured hand. My. Roy thought, his hand looked shredded. He would bet his last pay check that the bone was also shattered. Havoc glared at the Chimera once more before turning to the medical tent to treat his hand. "I bet I'm gonna get rabies!" Havoc growled angrily over his shoulder as he stalked off.

After successfully bringing the angry Chimera into the medical tent at the other end of field, Roy couldn't seem to get the Chimera to stop growling at him. The sound just seemed to be tumbling continuously out of the Chimera's throat. "If you won't let me touch you, I won't be able to attend to your injuries." Roy said soothingly, "Come on. I promise not to hurt you." The Chimera gave him a glare under his long gold bangs before sliding his eyes away. The growling ceased. Roy heaved a sigh of relief. "Guess we can start by introducing ourselves. I'm Roy Mustang and you are?" The Chimera stared at him for what seemed a long while before opening his mouth. "Edward Elric." Came the slow and quiet reply, as if Edward was assessing Roy's reaction. "So Edward, how old are you?" Roy asked carefully, hoping not to agitate the little blond Chimera as he stood up to get a wet cloth. "Seventeen" came the soft and rough voice again."What? you're seventeen? You don't even look fifteen!" Roy exclaimed incredulously, spinning around to stare at Ed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE SHOULD STICK TO THE BUNNY SLOPE?"

The loud outburst startled Roy, who dropped the wet cloth onto the floor. Edward was..Well…fuming. Great, he started growling again. His eyes were narrowed into slits, hands clenched, gripping the wood of the medical bed he was sitting on. Oh. Roy realized. Edward was touchy on the subject of _heights._ It was quite fun to annoy Edward other than times when you actually wanted him to cooperate and listen. Roy felt that he had to cool the situation down. ". I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Roy apologized, "but we still have to clean those wounds of yours. You don't want them to become infected, do you?" Edward seemed to have reined his temper in as just glared at Roy. Roy smirked, well, the boy was hot when he's pissed.

He approached the Chimera slowly, his gaze not leaving Edward's for a second. Roy took this time to assess Edward's injuries. Edward's cheek was an angry red and looked swollen and turning bluish-black soon. Well, he couldn't see the other bruises while Edward was still wearing his shirt. "Edward, would you mind removing your shirt?" Edward seemed unbothered as he pulled the shirt over his head. Roy was startled. The boy's lithe torso was covered in bruises, especially around his stomach. Havoc's so dead, he thought. But Edward seemed to be in a lot of fights, he assumed, looking at the other fading bruises and the light scars that couldn't actually be seen unless you looked at it under the sunlight. "I'm going to clean your wounds now, ok?" Roy said picking up the cloth and dipping it in warm water. Edward just grunted. Roy took that as a yes. He began cleaning the dirt on the bruises, and in every action, Edward hissed through his teeth and winced. "Sorry, but I can't get it clean if I do it any lighter." Roy said. Edward didn't answer. As he rubbed Ed's back, he watched in fascination as Edward rolled his shoulders, the muscles flexing. Edward was muscular in a very lean and deceptive kind of way. And that lightly tanned skin looked so, well.. delicious. After cleaning up his wounds, Roy took a bottle of ointment and began rubbing it onto Edward's bruises. Edward made a noise that sounded like a sigh and started purring. His long tail started swishing around, looking for purchase. Ed's whole face visibly relaxed, the invisible lines disappearing, making him look even younger.

Only when Edward turned to glare at Roy, did he realize that he had actually paused in his ministrations. He muttered a muted apology and continued, struck by the brilliance of Edward's golden eyes. As he applied the last of the ointment, Roy said. "I'm done. I suppose you could stay in here while I go deal with Havoc?" Edward just stared at him with an unreadable expression, before giving a long sigh and giving a rub to his aching muscles, he said, "Yeah, it's ok. But, Havoc isn't at fault. It was just that I overreacted." Roy was just about to argue about how it wasn't actually his fault as Havoc was just being a obnoxious brat and pushing limits when Edward silenced him with a cold glare and continued. "I'm just not used to people touching my ears, well, except for my family members." The familiar twinge of sadness began to envelop him and his eyes started to take on a glassy cover. Roy just stared at Edward as the Chimera tried to force back his tears and overwhelming grief.


	3. Chapter 3 uncertainty and problems

Chapter 3

"_Al. Don't touch them. It's ticklish." Edward said as he squirmed away from his younger brother. "Hee! But it's so fun to tickle your ears! It's just so sensitive!" Alphonse replied happily, using the little blade of leaves to tickles his brother's cat ears again. As if on cue, Ed's ears flicked, twitching as he burst into guffaws of laughter. Al burst out laughing as well. Ed's laughter was just so contagious and it was a rare moment that Ed actually had put down that mask of responsibility and laughed. Just laughed, as though he had no worries at all. It was important to Al, as to his opinion, Ed had been under that mask for too long. Ed's responsibility was huge. He had to protect the whole population of Chimera's in the paradise and not have any mistakes at all. A single mistake could be deadly and Ed knew that. In front of everyone else, Ed was the next Chimera Ruler, but with only Alphonse, Ed was just his older brother. One that he could share his feelings and thoughts. _

"_Hey! Al! You're zoning off!" Edward stated as he poked Al with a claw. "Oww! Bro! don't do that! Your claws are awfully sharp! Do you sharpen them frequently?" Al said as he rubbed his arm. Ed smirked, showing his sharp white teeth. "Nope. They're natural." Ed emphasized on the word 'natural', making Al feel like punching him in the face. What! Was he implying that his claws are blunt and useless? "oh yeah? We'll see whose claws are blunt!" Al said cheekily, pouncing on his brother. Ed was leaner and shorter than Al, oh how Al loved that advantage. He tickled Ed's ears with his claws, biting them, making Ed howl with laughter and tickle agony. "AL!" Ed whimpered in between laughter and taking in huge gulps of air to ensure that he could breathe. "ok! Ok! You win! Ahahahaha. I did sharpen them! Ahaha…By the rocks! By the rocks!" Ed admitted as he was finally released from his tickle torture attack._

_Al had settled on his chest, looking solemn and thoughtful. Ed looked up at him, confused? "Al? What's wrong?" _

_Al just shook his head. "No, it's nothing."_

" _It's just that you will never see me again." _

" _It's just that you will never see me again." _

" _It's just that you will never see me again." _

_The words echoed in his mind and Ed watched as Alphonse's mouth curled up into a feral smile._

With that, the illusion shattered, leaving Ed in the darkness once again. _No, not again_.

Ed jerked up, slid his claws out and growled. He looked around and found out that he was in a little tent with light streaming in at one end. He tried to calm his harsh breathing. This wasn't the first time he had that dream. He dreamt it once, when he was still home. He wondered what it meant. Was it a prophecy? Sweat beaded his forehead and his fur was still standing. He suddenly felt a human weight beside him and whipped around defensively. What he saw surely did shock him though. He saw a mop of black hair and a pair of beautiful cobalt eyes staring back at him in wonder. _Ah. So he's eyes are actually cobalt in the sunlight._ Ed thought. Roy was lying on his side, still clutching the wet cloth that was used to clean his wounds and he looked stunned. _Was it something i said in my sleep?_ Ed wondered. It was then that Roy suddenly snapped out of his trance.

"Ah. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Edward. You were twisting and turning in your sleep, are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just a nightmare." Ed said softly, remembering his dream. "Just a nightmare." He repeated to himself.

"erm. You practically slept the whole day. I suppose you are hungry?"

Ed's stomach chose that moment to give a loud growl, sounding his complaints of being neglected.

Ed and Roy laughed.

"well then. I suppose I'll go get some food from the ration tent." Roy stated as he stood up and walked towards the entrance of the tent quickly. He turned over his shoulder and said. "Don't leave the tent Edward, you know what might happen.." Roy waited for Edward to give a nod and he left in search of the ration, leaving Ed wondering. Wondering why Roy acted as if he was running away from him.

Outside, Roy finally let a sigh of relief. Shit. If he didn't come out any faster, he was sure Edward would have noticed the noticeable bulge in his pants. He was glad that Ed didn't find out that he turned hard just by staring at him.

Just now, after Ed was given a pill to lessen the pain for his broken rib (yes, Havoc broke it and he's going to pay) he had dozed off sitting on the bed. Roy couldn't help but marvel at the Chimera's ability to just sleep anywhere. He was mildly amused. Since this was actually an enemy's territory and Ed just fell asleep without any worry? He helped Ed lie comfortably on the bed, minding his injuries. As he pulled the blankets over him, he finally had the chance to stare at the beautiful Chimera in front of him. Ed's long eyelashes had casted a spidery shadow over his pale cheeks. His blonde hair was silky smooth and shining under the sunlight. Roy couldn't help but run his fingers through those silky strands. Well, Ed, technically was very, very, human. The only way to differentiate a Chimera and a human was just by the ears and the tail, which only the Chimeras have. The rest of Ed was just human. Very human. Other than that, Roy noticed that Ed's clothes were covered in dirt and a bit of blood from the fight before. He was sure Ed wouldn't like the dirt. As Chimera's personalities are very similar to cats. They are absolutely similar to cats in that very aspect. Ed's irises are very feline and sharp. Ed also had the powerful stare of a cat's. with that thought, Roy went to his makeshift cabinet and pulled out a long black long sleeved shirt. It was to small for him and it was most likely reach Edward's mid thighs when he wore it. _talk about the difference in height_, Roy smirked as he proceeded to grab a pair of jeans as well.

As Roy slowly tugged down the cloth that held his garments together, he hoped Ed didn't wake up at that time and give him a black eye and maybe some scratches. Oh put at was really soundly asleep. Purring even. As Roy removed the garments and reached for the black shirt, he paused to look down at the body below his. God. Edward was just so pale and angelic. He looked so vulnerable and defenseless with his guard down and practically naked, just with the blanket covering him from waist down. His skin was free from any blemish and it just so warm and soft. Oh. Great. that was when he started to get hard. Roy quickly pulled the black shirt over Ed's lithe frame and tugged on his jeans, getting a little harder as he tried to get his mind out of the gutter. He had to roll up the jean ends a few times as Ed was really _small._ Well, not small as in the short and stumpy kind of way, but the lithe and just made for shorter than average for people to protect kind of way. In other words, it just made many people feel like they should protect Edward.

Ed had been asleep for four hours straight; Roy was lounging on the floor reading a book. That was when Ed started to whimper miserably. Roy jerked out from his thoughts and stared at Ed. Ed's whole face had a pale blush on it and he was sweating profusely. Roy put and hand on his forehead and immediately recoiled from the touch. It was scalding hot to the touch. Roy immediately rushed to get the wet cloth. He put it over Ed's forehead and watched as Ed's features twisted in agony for a moment before reclaiming the angelic expression again. _What?_ Roy reached out to touch Ed's forehead. It wasn't burning up anymore. _Huh?_ He had always known that Chimera's recovery speed was fast but this was the first time that he had actually seen actual recovery speed that Chimeras were said to have. He was just lying on the bed beside Ed and gaping like a fish when Ed jerked out of the bed. He had looked so terrified and lost then, the mask that always seemed to cover his actual emotions was slipped on again, covering the pain, the lost, the feelings Ed felt. And then, Ed whipped around a stared at him. Roy couldn't help but be captivated by his stare again. Ed looked so fragile and under the sunlight, he looked just like an angel. Ed's ponytail had come loose and now those pale blonde strands were tumbling down his back and over his shoulder.

Roy was at a loss of words. He finally managed to say, "Ah. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Edward. You were twisting and turning in your sleep, are you ok?" Ed had stared at him, looking rather confused.

"Yeah. Just a nightmare." Those softly spoken words had woken him. Edward must have had a really bad dream and Roy wasn't going to dig into it. After hearing Ed's stomach growl, he quickly excused himself with a few light warnings to Edward and scurried away. That unknown emotion he felt.. what was it?


	4. Chapter 4 Coffee and Edward

Author's note: Finally Chapter 4. it was kind of rushed. haha. Sorry!

Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me. :)

Chapter 4

Edward blinked rapidly for a second, wondering where the hell he was. And then it came to him. He was in Roy's tent. He rubbed his hands over his eyes and felt a shock when cotton brushed past his face. Incredulously, he looked at himself and found out that someone had changed his clothing. It was a long black button up tee that had Roy Mustang's scent on it. Well, at least he felt cleaner than before; it was better than smelling like the ground and having dirt and soil shoved in his face during the fight with Havoc.

Outside, Roy had just grabbed a stale, hard piece of bread (military rations really did suck) when a hand on his shoulder made him stop and turn. Behind him was General Hakuro smiling. Roy immediately saluted him. "Now, now." General Hakuro said, looking very serious. "I heard that you caught your Chimera, am I correct to say?" "Yes sir. We got him in exchange for the peace of his homeland. We hope the military can abide by that condition." Roy replied. General Hakuro looked rather grim. His mouth flattened into a straight line and his brow furrowed. "I'll talk to the Fuhrer about this. It should be alright if this Chimera can give us the information we need." Hakuro said, turning to look at the tent Edward was in. "Thank you Sir." Roy said gratefully and breathed a sigh of relief. He was just about to salute and resume picking the stale bread when General Hakuro interrupted. "Mustang, tell you soldiers to get ready soon. We are leaving for Central Headquarters tonight." Roy nodded, wondering why it was such a rush to get back. He grabbed three pieces of bread and some hot chocolate. He took coffee for himself. Roy walked out of the rations tent, only pausing to relay the message from General Hakuro to one of his subordinates, who hurried off to tell the rest.

As Roy stalked into the tent, the first thing he saw was Ed wrinkling his nose. He raised an eyebrow at this and stared at him. "Is something wrong, Edward?" Roy asked as Ed just sniffed at him and grimaced. "Whatever you're carrying into the room, it stinks." Was Edward's nonchalant reply. Roy looked down at his tray of food and sniffed. It smelt normal, nothing was wrong with it. Unless….. Roy looked back at Edward with a sigh, grabbing one of the cups on his tray and shoving it under Edward's nose. Ed immediately snapped his head away and covered his nose with his hands. "GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Ed screeched, jumping at least a metre away. Roy was sure that if he wasn't obscured by the tent, he would have backed off even further away. Roy found Edward's reaction amusing. A cup of coffee could actually make a Chimera back off. He stored this little tidbit in his mind; next time this would an advantage used against the Chimeras. The moment he thought of that, Roy felt guilty. He had already promised Edward that no harm was going to befall on his family members and there he was thinking about war against the Chimeras. From the prickly heat directed to his back, he was very sure Edward was currently glaring daggers at him. Somehow, Chimeras seemed to have a sixth sense in sensing people's feelings. He must have felt his murderous intention just then. Roy decided to pretend nothing happened. He schooled his expression into a frown and met Edward's eyes. "Scared of coffee?" he taunted. And sure enough he got his reply. Ed stared his growling motor again.

When he finally managed to stop the stupid growling by stuffing one of the buns into Ed's mouth, Roy went to sit on his armchair, sipping the said 'Stinky' drink, watching Ed spit of the bun and look at it incredulously before giving it a tentative lick and then, a full scale gobble attack. He had polished off the 3 buns he had brought in in a few seconds and was know licking his hands clean. Roy just smirked. Edward must have been starving as any sane person wouldn't be gobbling those stale, hard buns like they were world class delicacies. Roy didn't know that he was staring until Ed looked up from his grooming and narrowed his eyes. "What?" he challenged. Roy just shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing. I just find it weird that you are licking your hands clean."

Ed just bristled. "You aren't a Chimera anyway, so what do you know." With that, Ed just resumed his licking.

"Hey." Roy began. Ed just responded with a twitch of his ears. "We're striking this camp in the evening and leaving for the headquarters tonight." Ed flattened his ears on top of his head and paused in his licking. In a small, unsteady voice, Ed said, "We're leaving. Today." it sounded like a question but it seemed to Roy that Edward didn't need an answer. All he needed was time to sort his thoughts out. He felt that he should leave Ed alone. As he walked out of the tent, he almost missed Ed's next sentence. "So…this is really it. I'm really leaving."

* * *

Night was falling. The Sun was already hidden behind the tall trees in the rainforest. The soldiers were all carrying kerosene lamps as they proceed to strike the tents and clear the area. Roy looked around. Everything was almost done. It was time to leave soon. He picked up his haversack and walked onto the centre of the clearing. As he did a mental check around the area once again, he spotted a glint of gold off the side of the clearing. Roy turned. Oh. It was Edward. Edward was sitting on top of one of the crates that his men were going to lug back to the HQ. Edward was wearing a white tee and jeans that were one size to big. (he had to roll up the jeans) On top of that, he was also wearing a black jacket which was Roy's, which was really too big for his lithe frame. He's hands were covered by the sleeves of the jacket. He looked like a little kid that was playing with his parent's clothes. Oops. Roy guessed Ed kind of heard that thought. Ed's ears had flickered to one side, facing him, and his eyes were slits. He was hugging his legs, which were drawn up to his chin, and he looked lonely and….annoyed.

It was long to find out the source of his annoyance other than Roy himself though. Next to him stood Havoc. Looks to him, Havoc was posted for guard duty and it was his duty to make sure that Ed didn't run away. Ed didn't even look like he wanted to run. Havoc was once again smoking one of his cigarettes in front of Edward's face. If Ed thought that the smell of coffee was already too strong, the smell of smoke from cigarettes were…..worse. Ed's expression darkened and his started to look incredibly pissed off. He shoved his face into his arms in an attempt to get away from most of the smell, but it didn't seem to work. Any second now, Ed looked like he was going to give Havoc a few scratches on his face, a broken nose and a shredded cigarette. Roy couldn't help but to laugh.

* * *

kind of short. but i promise i'll update soon. :) bear with me. THANKS! R and R! THANK YOU! :D


	5. Chapter 5 weariness and irritation

Finally Chapter FIVE! :D sorry for the late update! i was busy! :(

disclaimer: FMA does not belong to me, but this story does! :D

**Chapter 5**

Roy stifled a yawn. He was exhausted. He had been sitting in this military train for at least 10 hours so far. He hadn't really bothered to count but estimated it to be at least that long. He had been slipping in and out of consciousness, as his weariness battled with his determination. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep just yet. At that point of time, Roy was already dreaming of the comfort of his bedroom, with his king-sized bed and comfy pillows. He looked down at the weight on his lap. Golden hair spilling from his hair tie, Edward Elric was doing the thing that Roy currently wanted to do. He was sleeping. And worse, sleeping like THE DEAD. Roy laughed inwardly. Ed was in an unknown territory with enemies all around and worse still, he was an experiment for the military. But still, he was able to sleep without a care for the world, or himself for the matter, not at all feeling the need to defend or protect himself. Roy, if put in Ed's position, would have killed himself to stay awake in case of an assassination.

Suddenly, the train screeched to a halt. Ed jolted out of his sleep and practically fell onto the ground if it only wasn't for Roy holding him in place. Ed's eyes were huge as he looked out of the train and in a small, weak voice asked, "We've…reached?" Ed's voice held no twinge of anticipation; it just sounded oddly calm and resigned. Roy nodded, standing up and motioned for Ed to follow. Ed stretched and gave a loud yawn which ending with an almost canine yelp. Roy just raised an eyebrow. Ed really was half animal. "Shut up" Ed growled from behind him, "If I really am half animal, you are not better. Dog of the military." Ed added, eyes narrowed with irritation. "Why, someone seems to have woken the wrong side of bed this morning" , Roy said smoothly, refusing to react to Edward's taunt. Edward seemed to have felt his irritation though, despite how Roy was actually a man with many masks, which were always in place. Ed let a predatory smirk creep up his face as he looked through Roy facade. "What? Cat got your tongue?" Ed said his eyes never leaving Roy's. Roy just shrugged and turned quickly, hating the feeling of being seen through so easily. "Nope, just a tiny Chimera." Roy stated, walking again and bracing himself for the oncoming explosion. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SO SO SMALL THAT EVEN AN ANT COULD STAND BESIDE HIM AND LOOK TALL?" Roy laughed. "You." He said and quickened his pace, barely missing the shoe that was thrown at his head. Edward was just so predictable.

* * *

"Havoc, pull over here." Roy commanded as the little black jeep stalled in its tracks. They were directly in front of Central's Military Headquarters. The tall gray buildings looked exceptionally tall to Roy today. He rubbed a hand over his face and said wearily. "Edward, inside the building, I have no guarantee of your safety." Roy said slowly, making sure that Edward heard every word. Edward just flicked his ears and continued to gaze at the scenery outside the jeep. "Edward. Face me." Roy commanded more harshly now. He just glared at Edward until Ed blinked and opened a golden eye to look at Roy from the side, not even bothering to turn his head. "Edward, be serious. This is about your life and death here." Roy said more urgently now. He didn't like the way Ed heeded his warning without a care at all. Finally, that seem to catch Edward's attention, he turned his full attention to Roy and said tiredly, "So what. It's my life. If I die, I die. What's the big deal about it anyway? They want me for research and now they're going to kill me for misbehaving?" Ed ended with an incredulous tone. Havoc scoffed from the front of the car. "From what I know," Ed continued, ignoring Roy's attempts to say something, "They want to find out more about my kind. What's the point of killing me when I'm whatever they need?"

"Have you ever thought that can still experiment on your carcass?" Roy said softly, staring at Edward intently. Even Havoc looked interested to know Ed's answer. And because Ed was Ed, he did the most unpredictable thing. Edward burst into harsh bouts of laughter. He laughed so hard, tears formed in the corner of his eyes and his stomach started cramping. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Ed choked out between laughs. "If I'm dead, who's going to get answers when they don't understand how my kind actually is different from human beings? Oh. And by killing me, you won't get your information." Ed continued, wiping the tears away from his eyes. "You see, our Chimera ability disperses when we die."

Roy stared at Edward, wide eyed, unsure of what to say. His features were marred by the frown that slipped onto his face. Ed exhaled slowly, glancing at Roy irritably. "You see, we Chimeras are creatures chosen by God to receive our unique gift. Unlike you humans, we are not allowed to keep them. When we die, the gift is given back to the lord. You can call it a loan. Oh, come on. Don't give me that look. Well, there's no free lunch in the world..." Roy was still quite confused. "Loan? Wait, I don't understand. You mean Chimeras weren't born with each of their unique capabilities?"

"Nope. Colonel Mustang, I must really hand it to you. You really think too highly of us, Chimeras," Ed said with a hint of a smile, "it's called equivalent exchange. For our loyalty to the lord all these centuries, he gave us this ability to protect ourselves." Edward finished nonchalantly, reclining back into the seat and closing his eyes. Roy was silent for a moment, taking his time to absorb all these information thrown at him. Who was this lord Edward had been addressing? And… " Edward, you said that all Chimeras have their own unique ability. What's yours?" Wearily, Edward slid his gaze back to Roy. He gave Roy a wolfish smirk and closed his eyes again. "In time you will find out." Ed whispered, getting ready to alight from the jeep.

* * *

Roy led Edward through the winding passageways, glancing back a few times to make sure Edward was following. Edward's ears were flattened on his head, his eyes narrowed and he had an expression of disgust on his face. Despite his disgusted expression, Edward's eyes were actually roaming the entire area, a curious glint in it. Roy turned at the corner and stopped. Edward actually walked right into him. Roy had to stifle a laugh. Ed just turned a little red, growling at Roy to shut up. Further down the hallway was the Fuhrer's quarters. Roy mentally debated, thinking whether he should send Ed inside as well or leave him at one of the guest rooms. Either way, sooner or later, Edward would still need to see the Fuhrer and hence there was no point of prolonging the visit. Roy beckoned Edward with a finger as he continued down the long hallway until he was standing just outside the humongous door. He watched as the two low ranked military officers saluted him and stared wide-eyed at Edward, gaping like a fish. Ed returned the stare with a low snarl, looking pissed. Roy turned back to the soldiers. "We were asked to see the Fuhrer as soon as possible." He said, watching as one of the soldiers snapped his mouth shut and looked at Roy, who just stared coldly back at him. "Cer..Certainly sir." The soldier stammered out, moving away to allow Roy to pass through.

Roy breathed in deeply, bracing himself and pushed the large, metal doors open. The Fuhrer was at his desk, listening to a report that his secretary had prepared but glance at him when Roy stepped in. Immediately, Roy bowed his head and then saluted him. He looked to the side where Edward was _just standing_, and gave Edward an exasperated look. Ed just looked at him coolly, refusing to even acknowledge the Fuhrer's presence. _Oh. There's no way I'm going to act respectful in front of that son of a bitch._ Edward's eyes seem to say.

"My. We sure got a feisty one, Mustang." The Fuhrer, King Bradley, said, standing up and walking over to where Roy and Edward were standing. Ed continued to give King Bradley a defiant look, though he seemed smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

"His name is Edward Elric, Sir. The next Chimera Ruler." Roy said, glancing at Edward. The Fuhrer just looked at Edward with interest, walking to stand directly in front of Edward. With a gloved hand, he tilted Edward's face upward to have a better look. He looked at Edward critically, brows furrowed. Ed's long golden fringe that always seemed to hide his face fell backwards, his smooth pale skin and large startled aureate eyes coming into view. Ed glowered, his hands clenched tightly at the sides, his eyes, smothering fire. The Fuhrer's next sentence certainly did set him off.

"Chimera Ruler?" the Fuhrer said with genuine surprise. "He doesn't look much older than Selim!" the Fuhrer finished, looking over his shoulder at the photo frame at the edge of his working desk, which contained a photograph of his wife and his twelve year old son, Selim. Edward smashed his teeth together with a loud sound and ripped King Bradley's hand away from his chin. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T EVEN BE SEEN WHEN HIS GIVING A SPEECH ON STAGE AS THE RULER?FUCK YOU!" Ed screamed in the Fuhrer's face, his canines less than two centimeters from the Fuhrer's calm face. He lunged at him but he could barely touch the Fuhrer when he was slammed onto the ground by an unknown soldier. Edward retaliated, spinning around so quickly that you could hardly see his movements and punched the soldier squarely on the jaw. He jumped onto the soldier's head, wrapping his legs around his neck and twisted his body, spinning the soldier head first onto the ground. the fight only lasted for a few seconds, leaving all spectators stunned. At that moment, a barrage of soldier rushed forward and forcefully grabbed Edward, pulling his hands behind his back in a tight restraint. Ed growled, looking pissed that he was outnumbered. King Bradley raised a hand and the soldiers fell back, leaving an angry Edward, rubbing his wrists.

"Language, Edward." King Bradley said, appearing unfazed by Edward's sudden outburst. Roy could only gape at the only person who was able to shout and attack King Bradley without even fearing for his life. And it was Edward, breathing heavily, still looking incredibly pissed. The Fuhrer continued, as though Edward didn't just snarl at his face. "Not bad Edward, able to defeat Major Armstrong in such a short time. Quick thinking." The Fuhrer praised. "Using your size as an advantage." Ed glowered at the remark on his size, but seemed to be too tired to do anything. King Bradley turned to Mustang. "I have reviewed your proposal, Mustang. I think I will agree to his conditions, provided that we are able to get all the information we need from him. His homeland will be spared. You will be in charge of him." Roy thanked the Fuhrer and turned to look at Edward, who was looking a little dazed. The Fuhrer turned to Edward smiling and petted his head. "I hope we get your cooperation, Edward Elric." Edward didn't miss the double edge meaning those words. He just narrowed his eyes and nodded. The Fuhrer seemed satisfied. He turned back to his desk and dismissed them.

* * *

Outside, Roy heaved a sigh of relief. He glanced at Edward who looked unfazed by the whole situation. "Edward, you should really care more about you life…" Roy reprimanded, "You could have been killed speaking to the Fuhrer like that!" "So?" Edward countered, too tired to say more. Roy could only stare at Edward with an unreadable expression. "Come on", Roy said, "I'll take you to your dorm." Ed only grunted but followed him impatiently. It seemed that Ed really was tired. But seeing that amazing display of hand leg coordination….. Roy couldn't help but marvel at Ed's ability to fight. He had easily beaten Armstrong in just a matter of seconds even not in his top form. Even Roy had difficulty when sparring with Armstrong. Roy's hand to hand combat was even one of the best in the military.

The Chimera sure has many talents.

Author's note: hmmmm. none. :D R and R! i need to see what you readers want to see. REVIEW REVIEW!

till next time!


	6. Chapter 6 troubles and sleep

**Hey! SO sorry for the late update! i really did rush it out, :( :D **

**FORGIVE ME! i'm having exams! :D :D **

**Disclaimer: FMA does not belong to me but this story does! :D **

_Chapter 6 _

_(damn freaking troubles and that freaking sleeping beauty)_

_Shit. _Roy mouthed as he reached the door leading to the dormitory. Despite all his wishful thinking, Roy didn't think Ed would be given a dorm. _A jail cell, most probably._ He thought. Edward was quietly studying him. His eyes half narrowed in thought or due to exhaustion, Roy didn't know. Roy opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Edward. "Please don't tell me I don't have a place to stay." Roy looked at Edward, his expression rather grim. Roy shrugged off all his doubts and answer confidently. "No. You will have a place to stay. But not in the dorms. Temporarily, you may stay at my house until I get approval for you to live in a dorm." Well, the staying at his house part was news to Roy himself. He had only thought of that as a last minute resort to this problem. Edward, on the other hand, was eyeing Roy suspiciously.

"Are you sure you have already thought that out properly? You really wouldn't want me to live at your house." Ed said with an unreadable expression. "I don't think I will regret my decision, Edward. I'm a man of my words." Roy stated, even though he really didn't know if he was going to regret his decision or not. "Come on. Let's head back to the car." Roy said, turning, as he watched Edward stare head at him for a few seconds before following him.

The drive to Roy's house was short. He only lived about fifteen minutes away from the headquarters. When he had told Havoc of his plans for Edward to stay temporarily at his house, Havoc's eyes had practically bulged out of its sockets. "Are you kiddin, Colonel? You're going to let that dog stay at your house?" Havoc shouted, and then turned to stare incredulously at Edward. Edward gave a cool, emotionless stare back, his eyes as cold as ice. Then, abruptly, his expression changed, turning into a smile. Edward smiled at Havoc. But when he spoke, his voice were daggers of icicles drawn across both Roy and Havoc's skin. "I can't blame you for calling me a dog. I'm partially one anyway, but you aren't. _Dogs of the military_." He stated.

"Why you….Ass..h.!" Havoc growled a fist raised, moving towards Edward. Before Roy could even stop the fight, Edward had whacked Havoc on the head with a foot, grabbing his collar. He brought Havoc's face so close to his, that their noses were touching. "let me tell you something and make sure it sticks." Edward snarled. "You think too highly of yourself. _Havoc_. What makes you think that you can beat me in a fight? You aren't even using your brains to think before you move. How are you ever suppose to beat anyone with those half-hearted flailing? Even a Chimera child could defeat you." Havoc only gaped wordlessly at Edward's words unable to find a retort. Roy watched on amused.

Nearing the grey mansion, Roy glanced at the endless passing trees, his eyes not really focusing on anything particular. His mind was miles away. It had been at least a grueling three months since he left the house to start his expedition in search of the Chimera. Now that his search was over, he was dying to go back into his huge bedroom with its king-sized bed and dark blue curtains. Just thinking of going home, he felt surprisingly happy. He turned to his side, watching Edward doze, his head swinging from side to side as the car moved. At a point in time, Ed almost slammed his head into the window but in the nick of time, the car swerved and Ed's head turned as well. It was a hilarious sight to behold.

As the jeep halted in front of the mansion, Ed jolted awake. He looked around blearily, and yawned. "Haf… We..Reached?" Edward asked. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes open. He heard a soft laugh and then Roy answered. "Yes, we have reached Sleeping Beauty. Get out of the car if you want a comfy bed."

Ed immediately darted out of the car, pausing to growl at Havoc who was smoking a cigarette in front of the car, before stumbling up the short flight of stairs to the large wooden door. Ed laid his head on the door, dozing again. Roy stood out of the car slowly, motioned to Havoc that he could leave and followed Ed to the door. He unlocked the door with Ed's head still leaning against it and swung it open. Ed practically fell into the house.

Roy had to pretend to cough to stop himself from laughing. Growling, Ed rubbed his forehead, the sleepy fog slowly disappearing, and stared at Roy his gold eyes flickered with annoyance. "Bastard." Ed mumbled, standing up. Deciding that maybe it wasn't the time to make fun of Edward, Roy jerked his head towards the bedroom. "Bedroom's over there." Edward looked at Roy for a moment more before slowly padding to the bedroom. Roy walked towards the kitchen and threw his keys on the kitchen table. He leaned against the tabletop and sighed.

He really didn't plan to have Edward here. It was pretty risky, as he seemed to have a rather strong attachment towards Ed. Edward was beautiful. There were no other words to describe him. But he was also strong headed and smart. The thing that he liked most about Ed was his unpredictability.

Just as he was about to turn and find Edward, he heard a soft sleepy yawn and a few words echoing down the hallway. "Bastard, the milk in your fridge has already gone bad. Please throw it away, the smell is terrible." Roy smirked. Unpredictable as always. "oh really?" he drawled as he walked towards the fridge and opened it. sure enough, the smell of sour milk gushed out. Pinching his nose, he tossed the carton into the bin. Well, one thing he found out about Edward was that his sense of smell was incredible.

He walked into the bedroom and was surprised to see Edward standing in front of the bed looking apprehensive instead of lying on it and already off to slumberland. He raised an eyebrow at Edward. "What?" Ed retorted, "Where the hell are you supposed to sleep if I take your place? Maybe I should just sleep on the sofa or the rooftop." Now it was time for Roy to look incredulous. "Rooftop? You sleep on the rooftop? Are you crazy? You might roll off and kill yourself in the middle of the night?" Roy exclaimed. Ed just chuckled. "oh relax. We have amazing reflexes you know?" Ed said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Hn." Roy snorted.

He watched Edward look troubled for a while more before he sighed. "You take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Ed looked at Roy and said, looking surprised. " But, it's your house? Maybe I should take the couch instead. You take the bed."

" No, you take it."

"You take it you dumbass!"

"You're a guest!"

"It's your damn house!"

"So, as the owner of the house, I'm telling you to take the bed!"

"Oh shut up! You better take that bed!"

"No."

"When you complain of a backache or whatsoever…. It's your own fault!"

"Yeah. At least I won't stunt my growth sleeping on that small couch, unlike someone here."

"WHY YOU! ASSHOLE!"

Roy was seriously amused. "Fine, we'll both take the bed." He concluded. Ed looked wide-eyed at him. "Seriously?" Ed exclaimed. "Is there something you are uncomfortable with, Edward?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the gaping Edward.

"Nothing!" Ed grounded ou,. " But you better not come over my side in the middle of the night! I promise you that you will regret it!" he continued brandishing his sharp claws. Roy unknowingly smirked. Edward really was unpredictable. Roy yawned, flexing his muscles as he stretched and made his way to the bed, pausing to tug off his shirt. As he settled onto his usual spot on his bed, he paused, just noticing that Edward still hasn't moved from his position from before. "Edward, Hurry up. You may have slept throughout the whole train ride; I was awake the whole time. So please, spare a thought for me. I need my beauty sleep. Ass on the bed now." Roy said, rubbing a palm down his face. Edward's expression was unreadable for a moment, before a heated blush engulfed his entire face and even his neck. Roy laughed. "No pun intended, Edward. Just come on. Go to bed. It's late." Edward narrowed his eyes, then stomped towards the bed and pulled the covers over his head, muttering something about idiots and something along the lines of "good night bastard."

Roy stared at the bundle on the bed, the golden hair spilling over the pillow. He smiled, pulling to covers to his chin, and switched off the lamp. He checked that Edward's blanket was around him securely before saying, "Good night, Edward." He didn't expect a reply; but he got one.

Edward grunted, his tail swished against Roy's leg in response.

Sunlight streaming through the windows, falling into the silent room, brightening it up instantly. Roy stirred, weary eyes blinking against the harsh and unforgiving sunlight. Couldn't it just rise a little later so he had more sleep? He looked at the time. 7.02 a.m. _Oh shit._ Roy thought, throwing the covers off him and tried to push his weary body up only to find that he couldn't. Firstly, he thought that it was due to how achy his body was (age really was an annoying factor) that he couldn't seem to make his muscles move, but after further inspection, he found something that was currently sprawled on him. He looked down. Despite the multiple threats from Edward, himself, about not crossing the boundary on the bed, they both had to keep to their own sides. Ed had unconsciously shifted closer towards the nearest warmest living creature beside him, which was without a doubt, Roy.

Edward's head was tucked beneath Roy's chin, his nose touching his skin. His warm breath was currently warming his neck in small even intakes of breath. Ed's arms were tucked against his and Roy's chest, fist clenched loosely. It seems that his arms did obey the boundary lines. However, his legs were another matter all together. Firstly, it was flung over Roy's hips pinning him securely there. Preventing any form of escaping. Secondly, it was hugging Roy tight. Damn tightly. Just like he would hug a large fluffy teddy bear. The sheets were in a mess, half of it was on the floor while the other was just on Edward's ankle.

He got out of bed carefully, gently prying Edward's legs off him to prevent from waking the sleeping beauty. He tucked Edward back under the covers and smiled to himself.

The Chimera could sure be cute at times.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter! Sorry! i was taking really long! My upmost apologies! **

**R and R please! it's your reviews that enspire me and keep this story going! :D**

**Shiroganehikari **


	7. Chapter 7 author note

hey guys. my exams are OVER! and i will definitely write as soon as possible! :D

i promise i'll update soon! give me some time to get back to the plot. oh. i feel like doing a FMA fanfic on something like Roy being a student and Ed being a teacher. should i go ahead? if i do, will you be interested? haha. tell me your answers soon!

Shiroganehikari :D


	8. Chapter 8 throwing the nuclear bomb

Chapter seven: throwing the nuclear bomb

Disclaimer: FMA does not belong to me. i am not making any profit.

so sorry for the super late update! i'm going a little off track hahA. this was rushed. i'm sure there is plenty of spelling and grammer mistakes but i hope you will put up with it still i have the time to make the neccessary adjustments. thank you!

enjoy

* * *

As expected, Roy Mustang, for the first time in his life was late for work. He had schooled his face into an expressionless mask and had walked into his office as though nothing was wrong. Hawkeye had merely raised an eyebrow at his nonchalance, but Roy ignored her. He was not going to explain why he was late. He walked to his desk and picked up the stack of documents piled like a mountain and picked up the highest one. Browsing through it, he sat down and reclined onto his comfy chair. Hawkeye looked at him incredulously; it must be a miracle for Roy to actually pick up his work without her, and her gun, making him to.

Roy causally glanced up from the paper he was looking at as the front door of the office slammed open with force, causing Fuery to jump in his seat, spilling his cup of coffee over his desk. Riza Hawkeye stood directly beside Roy; the only reaction given to this commotion was the narrowing of her eyes and the hand that snaked to her hip area, where her gun was held. And, of course, the cause of the commotion was… Edward.

Edward glared at Roy, dressed in the large black long tee and faded jeans that Roy himself had laid out on the bed before leaving for work. Havoc was standing behind Ed. He looked like he was trying to hold in laughter.

Roy was confused. He looked at Edward and asked. "Is there something wrong?" Upon hearing that, Havoc burst into laughter. Edward gaze flickered to Havoc for a second, his eyes narrowing in irritation before closing his eyes and sighing.

"Nothing. It's just Havoc being an extremely annoying asshole this morning."

Havoc laughed even louder at that, causing Ed to hiss at him, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.

Roy was dumbfounded at whatever was happening but decided to just push it a side. He turned to face Edward, causing memories from this morning to return, making him pull away his gaze from Edward's piercing ones. "Edward, take a seat on the couch first, I'll go see the Fuhrer to see what's the schedule for you today." Ed nodded his head, zeroing in on the black couch in the office and lounged on it. Roy walked out of the office but stumbled as Havoc grabbed his uniform. He whispered into Roy's ear, "A hungry Chimera is an angry Chimera." Havoc smirked, glancing at Edward before walking the opposite direction.

And it hit Roy.

Edward didn't have any breakfast.

He didn't remember about that as he hardly ever ate in the morning. The last time Edward had eaten was probably the three measly buns from the rations tent. He did a three hundred and sixty degrees turn and walked right in front of Edward. Edward merely looked at him with lidded eyes.

Roy opened his mouth and then shut it again. "Erm..Are you..hun" Edward's stomach too this opportunity to growl loudly, stopping Roy in mid question. Edward looked at Roy with an unreadable expression and said. "If you were about to ask me if I am hungry. I just answered you. If you do nothing about it, I swear I will EAT YOU ALIVE." Edward smiled predatorily, his canines glinting.

Roy could not help the whisper of laughter that escaped his lips as he started at Edward's rather scary expression.

* * *

Watching Edward eat really was a fascinating experience. Roy had ordered a cup of coffee and some sandwiches only and it was a vast comparison to the amount of food stacked in front of Edward. There were sandwiches, noodles, soup and even…._raw fish?_ _In the morning?_

The empty plates were placed at the end of the table, swaying slightly. Edward seemed to be enjoying his piece of fish, his eyes closed, savoring the delicious raw taste.

"How can you stomach raw food in the morning?"

Edward looked surprised at the question, looking up from his delicious piece of fish.

"I'm a Chimera." Edward emphasized. "We don't exactly have all the equipment you humans have to cook our food you know. Raw is the way we like it. I seriously don't understand how you all can stomach the amount of spices in each dish! it totally destroys the natural taste of food."

Roy nodded slowly. "I see. So Chimeras provided their own families with food is that it?"

"I'm nunto telringg gyuou." Edward said with a mouth full of fish, his expression blissful. Roy smiled at his hilariously cute expression.

* * *

Just as Roy stepped out of the canteen, with an absolutely bloated Edward in tow, he was stopped by a soldier who hastily saluted him and told him that the Fuhrer would like to see them both in his office immediately. Roy and Ed both exchanged glances at each other before Roy nodded his head, walking off towards the Fuhrer's office.

Edward and Roy were both silent as they walked towards the office. Roy was completely fine with the silence, though it was rather weird as EDWARD was actually quiet. He figured that Ed was maybe worried or scared, but the latter seemed rather unlikely after seeing his face off with Armstrong and the Fuhrer.

A quick glance to his left confirmed his suspicions. Edward had his lower lip between his teeth and he was frowning. He looked at Roy, exhaling through his nose with a muted sigh, saying.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Roy just looked at him confused. Bad feeling? "what sort of bad feeling?" he asked.

Ed rubbed his hands together, shivering. "I don't know. It's giving me the goose bumps. i only feel like this when something bad is going to happen." He glanced at Roy, who still looked confused.

Roy just shrugged. "Maybe it's your sixth sense. Animals seem to have the…umph!" before he could finish, his jaw was hit by what felt like a brick and he fell backwards.

Clutching his throbbing jaw, he hissed in pain, staring watery eyed at the person that had thrown the punch. Edward stood erect, seething. "Not an animal." He hissed, before striding off, leaving Roy sprawled undignified on the ground.

After a few moments after Roy regained feeling in his jaw, he jogged to catch up with Edward who had adopted a pretty fast pace. He grabbed Edward's shoulder, feeling the muscles tense up. Ed glared at him through his bangs, the gold of his eyes shining. Roy stood, mesmerized, before apologizing.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean that you were an animal. It was just something that came to my mind the last moment." Roy whispered, lacing his voice with as much sincerity he could.

Ed's gaze wavered. He stopped walking, looking on the ground. he muttered something that Roy didn't catch and Roy asked him to repeat himself. "I said I'm sorry for hitting you."

Roy stepped back and looked at Edward. "You mean hitting on me right?" he said, smirking, as Ed's eyes widened impossibly and he stuttered.

"WHa…tao? What the hell? When did I do that? Why the hell would I hit on an old man like you?" Ed growled, a pale blush spreading across his face.

Roy laughed, as Ed gritted his teeth and stomped on Roy's foot, before punching him in the shoulder for good measure.

* * *

Now, they stood in the Fuhrer's office, Edward ignoring Roy and Roy looking like he was beaten up by some mafia.

The Fuhrer took in their appearances without a single word, his fingers laced together.

"Colonel Mustang. I assume you have a good reason for looking like you were ambushed by the Ishalvans?"

"I was attacked by a cat like creature on the way here and was giving this scratches, Sir."

Ed stared at Roy suspiciously.

"I see." The Fuhrer nodded. "I'll just pretend that I believe that."

He turned to look at Edward.

"Chimera, you do know that we have a reason for you being here."

Edward tensed visibly, his cat-like eyes narrowing in distaste. " And that would be?" Ed prompted.

The Fuhrer ignored him, continuing.

"This is our first successful attempt on bringing back a live Chimera. Our previous attempts have proved unsuccessful due to the fact that the Chimera's that we brought back were already dead. I assume you know what that means do you, Edward? We have learnt that their chimerical characteristics disappeared after death and they were reverted back to the form of normal human beings."

Ed spat angrily. "Is this your way of telling me how many of my friends were killed in your fruitless attempts?"

"We are sorry for your loss then." The Fuhrer replied emotionlessly before continuing. "this is for the sake of my country. If I know what gives you your tremendous power and those cat-like characteristics and intelligence, I'm sure that with those genes implanted in our army, we would, no doubt, be invincible."

The Fuhrer cleared his throat.

"since, you have given yourself over to the military for research purposes, I'm sure you wouldn't mind us taking some blood and hair samples from you to research on. Of course, if you would like to tell us more about your kind yourself, you are more than welcome to."

The Fuhrer paused, waiting for Edward's response.

Edward looked at the Fuhrer evenly, carefully pronouncing each word.

"King Bradley, I assure you. We are far more complex creatures than you can imagine. We have been through many many hardships. I can tell you this without fearing, that we are definitely older and wiser than you. Even I, am older than you. I assure you, that we do not give up easily." Edward smirked.

Roy stared at Edward. Did he really mean that? He thought. He was about to ask Edward what was his actually age when Edward reply him beforehand, barely glancing at him.

"I'm seventeen but in chimeric years, I didn't lie you you. But in human years, I'm at least two hundred and eighteen years old. I have seen what your ancestors did to us."

Both Roy and the Fuhrer looked dumbfounded by what Edward had said. Roy looked Edward up and down hastily, still not believing that Edward was at least one hundred and ninety years older than him. Ed looked exceptionally youthful, even in human seventeen years.

The Fuhrer recovered quickly, scoffing.

"That was surprising. I've never thought that Chimeras had such long life spans. This can also be a gene that can be implanted into our soldiers. I know that Chimeras are very headstrong. But Edward, you do know what could happen if you disobey me? If I didn't remember wrongly, you do have a younger brother don't you?" he added suggestively.

"DON"T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON MY BROTHER." Edward said calmly, but his words sounded as thought he had shouted it out. The expression on his face was frightening. Edward looked every bit like a Chimera he was said to be.

The Fuhrer smiled humourlessly. "then you know better than to disobey me. Regarding the matter on your genes, I could always get it from your brother by force." Edward growled dangerously. "But I have you to supply me with what I need."

"Fine." Ed gritted out.

"Well, but one specimen isn't enough."

"What..?"

The Fuhrer got up from his seat and faced the window, staring at the setting sun. he turned back and looked at Edward in the eye.

"Edward Elric, I have a preposition for you. In return for the promise that the military would definitely not disturb the Chimeras ever again, I want you, in return, to breed for us. All male and female Chimeras have the ability to bear children right? I'm sure, since we have once cut open male chimera to find a uterus in his body. So, Edward, will you bear us Chimera children?"

to be continued..

* * *

review!

Shiroganehikari


	9. Chapter 9 outcomes and verdicts

Author's note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the really long pause in the frequency of this story's update. I really am. :( sorry. But here it is! Enjoy! Reviews would be appreciated :))

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me nor am i making any profit from this.

Chapter 9: outcomes and verdicts

* * *

The simplicity of the issue struck him.

All he had to do was to sleep with someone and bear his children. Simple wasn't it? He could save Al and his family from future danger as well. The downside was that he had to give up many…things.

Edward rolled over onto his stomach, staring into space. Yes, he had to give up the chance of finding a permanent mate if his first rut was not with said person. He was a hundred percent sure that the person he would be asked to sleep with would not be a Chimera. He was fine with that actually. He was fine with living a life that actually had some meaning to it and that his life was actually be beneficial to others.

Edward rolled back onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He would be content with Al's happiness. He could give up his love life, his future, his…happiness. All for Al. It wouldn't be difficult for him.

All he needed to do was to let go.

Roy sat at his desk openly staring at Edward. He was afraid of the blonde's temper when the Fuhrer told him that he would have to bear young for the military in exchange for the safety of his family. Edward, being Edward, had surprised him yet again. Edward had barely flinched from the question. He had looked at Bradley with that same contemplative glance as he had used when he was negotiating terms with Roy back in Chimera Paradise. Ed cocked his head to a side, looking as though he was thinking. Roy doubted that Ed would make this matter easy to resolve being the recalcitrant person he was. And Edward's answer had shocked him.

* * *

" I knew it was something along the lines of reproduction. How else would you be willing to leave the other Chimeras alone when you don't have your own little _experiements?" _Edward sneered at the last word, seemingly repulsed at the thought. Ed continued.

" And how are you suppose to think I would be able to refuse your offer when the terms I want are stated to clearly?" Edward paused.

Roy could barely conceal his shock. Did Edward really just agree to the Fuhrer's terms? He was ninety-nine percent sure that he was hallucinating. Edward continued speaking.

"I want your word that you will **never** touch my family in anyway possible or seek anything from them ever again. I want you to take an oath. Promise me you will never disturb them ever again." Edward's voice was chips of ice as he spoke to Bradley.

Bradley, however, seemed unfazed by the dangerous aura behind Edward's words. He smiled just as a snake would to its meal at Edward.

" And if I fail to fulfill your demands? Would there be any consequence I should know so that it would prove as an incentive for me to stick to my oath?"

Edward answered without any hesitation. His smile did not reach his eyes are he looked at the Fuhrer.

"Then don't blame me when your kingdom is in ruins. Don't blame me when you have no more followers to command. Lastly, try your best not to blame yourself for sealing your own fate should you choose to break the oath." Edward said with a deceptive smile.

The Fuhrer shivered slightly as Ed allowed some of his power to sweep around the room caressing the people within it like a forgotten lover. The air around the Fuhrer's neck tightened as his power concentrated to a form that even Roy was able to make out the fine, delicate air-thorns around the Fuhrer's neck. Edward's expression didn't change; he smile then slowly changed to a smirk.

"I'm sure a people-orientated leader like you wouldn't want to see the innocent hurt in your own folly. As I would not have allowed it to happen to my people as well."

Bradley swallowed loudly as the air-thorns tightened its grip. His eyes sparkled with disguised anger as well as a hint of fascination. He spoke in a loud and clear voice.

"I, Fuhrer King Bradley, swear to the terms that Chimera leader, Edward Elric, has laid that Chimeras would not be harmed should he manage to successfully breed for the military without any restrictions to the number of offsprings the military may need." He threw in the last part, watching Edward's expression.

Edward looked as though he was carved out of stone. Time seemed to freeze until Edward drew in a deep breath. He looked at Bradley with a newfound sense of determination. Nodding at the Fuhrer, he spoke, each word laced with power.

"It is done then. I accept your terms and conditions." Ed bowed slightly, as though making a business transaction. It seemed that only Roy could see the silvery light covering Edward for a second before it faded away, absorbed back into his body.

* * *

Roy was jolted out of his reverie was Edward slammed his hands on his wooden desk. He looked up to stare into Edward's too bright golden eyes. Edward stared back at him with the same cold detached intensity. Then he broke the ice between them with the whine, "I'm hungry! Can't we go to the cafeteria?"

Roy exhaled nosily through his nose irritably. "How can you think about food now? Why the hell did you give in to his demands?" Roy demanded as he watched Edward recoil from his raised voice. Edward stared at Roy, silent. Then, he shrugged. " It was the only way I could see that would make Bradley not break his promise."

Roy was confused. What did he mean? Did it have something to do with the shimmering silvery light around Edward when he Bradley agreed to the oath? He didn't realize that he spoke his thoughts aloud until Edward looked at him in shock. "You could see that light?"

Roy nodded slowly. "But that's impossible! Only Chimeras can see that light! You can't!" Edward's voice had a disbelieving tone to it. Roy just shrugged.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but believe it or not, that silvery thing glowing around you? I could see it."

Edward stared at Roy with muted interest. A human with a historical ability to see a Chimera's bond of trust was unheard of. Those bonds of trust were made solely such that only Chimeras were able to see them to protect them for humans with their ancient magic.

In simplified words: Chimeras were able to feel if a human had broke an oath with a Chimera and would be able to react accordingly.

Roy shouldn't have been able to see the bonds. Edward thought confusedly. But he did.

What did that mean?

Roy looked worriedly at Edward as he stared off to space wondering if hitting him was a good idea. Just then, the someone knocked the door. Edward snapped out of his trance and stared at Roy with a expression that Roy could not seem to place.

"Come in." He said.

Lt. Havoc and Hawkeye walked in and saluted him with a grim expression. Roy raised an eyebrow in return. Riza Hawkeye was the first to speak.

"Colonel Sir, the Fuhrer has finally decided on Edward's partner for this experiment." Riza didn't hide her disgust for the thought of such an experiment going on as it showed through her words. Edward had his entire concentration on her now.

Riza cleared her voice and said. " Roy Mustang would be your partner."

Roy and Edward turned and stared at each other in shock at the verdict.

"Wh..at?" Edward mouthed.


End file.
